The Hunger Games
by future author at work
Summary: We're fickle stupid beings with poor memories and a great gift for self-destruction. A wise man said those words two hundred and fifty years ago. What Plutarch Heavensbee didn't realize was just how foretelling those words were. Let The Hunger Games begin


Summary: "We're fickle, stupid beings with poor memories and a great gift for self-destruction." A wise man once said those words two hundred and fifty years ago. What Plutarch Heavensbee didn't realize was just how foretelling those words truly were. It is now, acknowledging all of these young faces in my mist that I know I may never see again in the coming years that I understand why all that loss of life had meant something to our people all those years ago. Now, I come to know that nobility is wasted among us. We waste, we hate, and most of all, we kill. So hear this now as my final goodbye. In parting to you, the people I have come to love much in my years, I bid you farewell and ask only that the odds be ever in your favor.

In time, all things can be undone. In time, all people must succumb. It has been two hundred and fifty years since the end of the Hunger Games, since the death of President Snow, since the districts have learned to take control of their own futures. All it took was two hundred and fifty years for the Capitol the supply a new leader, and cruel and unforgiving leader. The Hunger Games is far too lenient. The stakes far too low. And so, the rules were changed.

Rules of the Game:

1. **Two tributes, one of each gender, must be randomly selected from each of the following Districts:**  
District One: Luxury Goods  
District Two: Stone Quarries  
District Three: Manufacturing and Technology  
District Four: Fishing  
District Five: Hunting and Gathering  
District Six: Medicines  
District Seven: Lumber and Paper  
District Eight: Textiles  
District Nine: Entertainment  
District Ten: Livestock  
District Eleven: Agriculture  
District Twelve: Coal Mining  
District Thirteen: Weaponry and Explosives

2. **Tributes must be between the ages of ten and twenty-one. NO EXCEPTIONS**

**3. Citizens of the same District and gender may elect to replace a selected tribute. Each replacement must fit the position requirements, willingly offer to do so, and only differ from the originally selected tribute by up to two years of age, six inches of height, and fifteen pounds of weight. **

**4. Tributes may only participate in one yearly game. **

**5. Chosen tributes may not elect not to participate in the games for any reason.**

**6. Only one winner may be elected from each Hunger Games. NO EXCEPTIONS**

**7. No information of upcoming Hunger Games events, locations, etc. may be shared with anyone not classified and appointed by the president. Any information shared will result in the immediate extermination of all participating parties. **

**8. No weapons, clothing items, tokens, food, utensils, or other outside items may be brought into the arena without clearance from the President and/or Head Gamemaker. **

**9. Consumption of any player while in the games is illegal and will result in immediate extermination of both parties. **

**10. Use of force fields as an intentional weapon will result in immediate expulsion from the games. **

**11. All winners of the Hunger Games will receive a food supply for their immediate families lasting a year. All winners will be given a place to live in their district's established victor's village. All winners will be appointed as mentors to upcoming Hunger Games players. **

**12. Upcoming tributes may receive extra votes and therefore more listings of their names in drawings. ALL VOTES ARE FINAL.**

**13. No tessarae will be given to any tributes. **

**14. Any offenders of major laws will be added to the list of Hunger Games tributes for the upcoming year. A male and female from each district will still be drawn from the remaining citizens of each village. **

**15. Failure to comply with these rules and regulations will result in immediate extermination of any tributes and possible associates. **

The stakes are higher, the games are harder, and everything has just become more complicated than any of these people had ever bargained for. Are you cruel hearted enough to vote for someone in your district? If so, send in a vote by filling out the following form below.

Name:

Age:

District:

Height:

Weight:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Close Friends:

*Reason for voting for this tribute:

*optional

Votes will be added to the drawing and increase each tributes chances of being chosen. May the odds be ever in your favor.

_P.S. In case you didn't understand, the vote is for any character you create and would like to see in the story. I plan to treat each chosen tribute as an actual tribute as if the games are real. That means you'll be able to make donations for you tributes, keep up with their progress, and even watch as the things you say and do lead them to their deaths. Since the tributes belong to you, I will happily include your name next to the tribute you have supplied. Any chapter that ends on a cliff hanger for your tribute will be your chance to decide the next move for that tribute (details will be clarified with the beginning of the story). You can choose (for the most part) who they become allies with, who sponsors them, and other things that just might keep them alive. Can you outsmart the Capitol? If you can find a loophole in the rules do share since it just might keep your tribute alive. I'll try and supply some hints and openings for you. Good luck. :)_


End file.
